Draped in Silver
by Chibi-Lilith
Summary: AU - HP/SM Crossover. The adult Moon Princess, Serenity, adopts Harry Potter as a child, bringing the love of a family into his life and involving herself and her Senshi in the coming war against Voldemort. Set pairing: Sirius/Usagi. Vote on others!


Hi everyone! My first HP/SM crossover! I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update my other stories as I have had RL matters to deal with.  
>I do plan on updating my other stories, but I just HAD to do this story – It's been in my head for so long and I just needed to get it out!<p>

I am planning on two HP/SM crossovers, this one being a Sirius/Usagi pairing, with either Rei/Snape, Minako/Remus OR Rei/Remus,  
>MinakoSnape. Other pairings will need to be voted on!

The next will be Harry/Usagi, but I will elaborate more on that later.

I am also have a great idea for a story set some time in the future with Usagi and one of the Potter boys, either Albus or James.

In this story, please note that Mamoru and Usagi are not inlove or together and maintain a close friendship only.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or other things that do not belong to me that are referenced in this story.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. My mother the Moon Princess<p>

Little Harry Potter didn't think anything was strange when a beautiful silver haired woman showed up at his aunt and uncles door early one  
>night, he only gaped in awe as he peeked around the corner at her from the kitchen where his aunt had him scrubbing the floor clean.<p>

Even at his tender age he realised she must have been someone important by the way his uncle and aunt fell over themselves to be so kind  
>to her. She was dressed casually, wearing jeans, white sneakers and a pale pink long sleeved shirt. Catching sight of him from the corner of<br>her eye after graciously introducing herself to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, she offered him a stunning smile, her radiant silver blue eyes  
>sparkling. The small child could not help but stare at her admiringly.<p>

As silver haired woman entered further into the room to allow her companions into the home, Harry's vibrant green eyes moved on to those  
>that accompanied her. One was an elderly gentleman with long white hair, wearing half moon spectacles and strange grey robes and the other<br>was a blond haired, blue eyed woman as beautiful as the first, also wearing jeans and a simple blue top.

"Is that Harry?" the silver haired woman questioned, and not waiting for a response made her way gracefully towards him, greeting him as  
>she knelt before him. "Hello little one."<p>

He didn't respond, only shyly lowering his head and locking the fingers of his hands together behind his back, not sure if he was allowed to  
>reply. No one had ever really spoken to him before besides his aunt, uncle and cousin.<p>

His uncle sneered behind the kneeling woman. "Answer the Princess when she's talking to you, boy!"

The tiny princess turned to look at him over her shoulder, sending him an icy glare. "Harry," she paused and turned her gentle gaze back to  
>him, searching his emerald eyes. "My name is Serenity."<p>

Glancing over at at his uncle nervously, the small child piped up softly.

"Hello Serenity."

Her pink lips curled as she smiled at him, and Harry sincerely wished he would see that smile more often. "And this is my friend Minako."  
>she gestured to the blond, and then the the old man, "this is Professor Dumbledore."<p>

Both smiled brightly at him, similar twinkles sparkled in their eyes. The old man joined the princess in kneeling in front of him.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began, "Would you like to live with Princess Serenity?"

There was a spluttering noise from his uncle, and he began to sound like he was choking. Harry looked at his uncle uncomfortably, he didn't  
>want to be punished later for saying the wrong thing but when he looked at the smiling princess he became hopeful.<p>

"Princess Serenity would like to adopt you Harry." the elderly man continued, "She can be your mother if you wish it."

Uncle Vernon's face became red, and Harry wondered if he might drop dead any minute. Minako was looking at the tubby man in concern, but  
>he ignored it all and focused on the fair princess infront of him.<p>

"I... want to live with the Princess..." he admitted shyly.

Serenity squealed in delight, pulling him to her in tight embrace and did not notice the child flinch in fear. However, this did not escape the  
>observant gaze of the blond woman and her angry stare was directed towards the oddly unattractive couple in the room who had yet to say<br>anything.

"Harry, will you go with your Aunt Petunia and Aunt Minako to pack your things?" Serenity asked, kissing him affectionately on the cheek.

Harry nodded his head, his messy raven hair falling into his eyes and he sauntered over to the tiny space he called his room, much to  
>Minako's horror.<p>

"Mr Dursley," Serenity started, offering him a charming smile. The more compliant he was to the idea, the better. "I understand that he  
>is your nephew and while Dumbledore and I agree that being with family is important, we would appreciate if you accepted this adoption<br>wholeheartedly for Harry's benefit."

"Oh, I agree with it, if only to be rid of the brat." Vernon replied with a sneer. "But don't you think my family and I should be compensated  
>for all these years looking after the boy?"<p>

The Princess swallowed the lump of rage that grew within her at his response, and instead opted to narrow her silver blue eyes at him.

Dumbledore turned to her, his wrinkled hand came to rest on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Serenity, I will handle those details and have them sign the adoption documents. How about you go spend some time with your new son?"

Pausing only briefly to wonder what the old man had planned, Serenity nodded her head and turned to go look for Minako and Harry, barely  
>catching Vernon's query about why she wanted to adopt Harry in the first place.<p>

Making her way into the next room, Serenity found Minako and Harry sitting comfortably on the couch playing with Luna P, Serenity's gift  
>for the four year old Harry.<p>

Petunia sat on the single seater, watching them warily.

"Couldn't wait to give him Luna P?" She said aloud.

The blond jumped, startled by her Princess and looked sheepish at being caught.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was just shocked by..." Cornflower blue eyes glanced at the green eyed boy before starting over. "I just wanted him  
>to have something of his own."<p>

Serenity nodded, completely understanding. "It's fine Mina-chan," she strode over and plopped down beside them on the couch, affectionately  
>patting Harry on the head. "Do you like it Harry? Luna P is a toy we brought just for you. Though being a boy, I'm sure we should have gotten<br>you a truck or something."

"I like it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he clasped the floating ball in his chubby little hands, hugging it close he looked up at the silver haired  
>woman shyly. "Are you really my new mummy?"<p>

At her nod, Harry joyfully flung his tiny body in her arms and began to chat with her animatedly, asking her questions about her and his new home.

.

Much later when Harry was nestled peacefully sleeping in Serenity's arms, the two of them settled on a couch in Serenity and Minako's hotel  
>room in London.<p>

Even though Harry was asleep, Serenity continued to hum the little lullaby she began when she was putting him to sleep. It was more for her  
>own comfort, her memories drawing back to her initial meeting with Dumbledore regarding the only survivor on the Potter family attack.<p>

She didn't need to be told just how special her new son was, and how great his destiny would be. She knew and understood what destiny had  
>planned for him, just as she knew that she would come into his life to save him from the pains of loss if she were not to interfere. A pain she<br>knew too well.

Surprisingly, the Dursley's did not ask for too much, only enough to pay off their mortgage and put Dudley through school and university.  
>Serenity wasn't sure if it was because of Dumbledore or not, but either way she was thankful.<p>

"Usa-chan," Minako called out from the other room. "Ami called to let us know that the reservations are in place for the peace summit next  
>weekend. She made sure to notify the hotel staff that Harry would be joining us."<p>

The silver haired moon Princess nodded her head, barely noticing that her blond guardian had entered the room and was now looking at her  
>with concern.<p>

"What's wrong Usa-chan?"

Troubled silver blue eyes flickered over to the Venusian princess, her embrace around Harry tightening slightly before she spoke.

"It's silly really. I already love Harry so very much and I don't think I could ever give him up now." She pressed her lips against his forehead  
>in affection. "But I do wonder if I am doing the right thing. With my Diplomatic obligations, I won't have as much time as I wish to have with<br>Harry and we will constantly be traveling."

She paused, her eyes misting a little but she refused to cry. "And Kinmoku! I won't be able to bring him when we try to revive the planet, I will  
>have to leave him here for a year or more when it comes time for that. What kind of life is that? What kind of mother does that?"<p>

Minako sat herself gently beside her princess, reaching out to delicately take hold of the other woman's hand. "Serenity, you're doing the right  
>thing. Harry has difficult times a head of him. He needs love; something those idiotic Dursley's would never be able to give him. Something you<br>have plenty of which to offer; that we, your Senshi can also offer much of. Harry will be loved very much."

The blond woman pulled her hand away only to wrap her arm around the distressed princesses shoulders. "We can prepare him better than any  
>other for the trials ahead, which is why Dumbledore agreed to your adoption of Harry."<p>

"You're right Mina-chan," looking at the Senshi of love through blurry, wet eyes, the princess smiled. "What would I do without you or the other  
>Senshi? Or Mamoru for that matter!"<p>

Harry fussed in his sleep, disturbed by her louder than necessary exclamation and she rocked him back to sleep, with dreams filled with the happy  
>times ahead with his new family.<p>

"Isn't it strange," Serenity commented after a moment, this time ensuring her tone was loud enough for Minako to hear but not loud enough to  
>wake Harry. "I have a son."<p>

"He's terribly cute too." The blond added, her free hand reaching over to brush Harry's hair from his face. "You realise he will be spoiled rotten by  
>his many Aunts and Uncles."<p>

The princess gave a giddy laugh in response. "Yes, he will. I can't wait until they meet him!"

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is somewhat short, the next one will be longer I promise! Hope you all enjoyed it, and be sure to review!<p>

.


End file.
